


【暗光】刺客信条的COSPLAY

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 写给霜天的结婚贺文。没有标题。刺客信条2背景，身为阿萨辛的公式光去袭击甜不辣的阿尔伯特。





	【暗光】刺客信条的COSPLAY

翡冷翠的某个城堡的地下牢狱，两个看守歪着身体无精打采的聊着天。歪戴着头盔的守卫瞅着提灯守卫浑浊的眼睛说道:“听说Albert大人获得了金苹果。”  
“听说他是从某个刺客的手里抢过来的————”话音未落  
提灯守卫打了一个趔趄，屁股上挨了一记重踢的他险些打碎手上的提灯。  
回过头看见背后站在他的上司正站在他的身后。  
“你们两给我提起二十分的精神看着水牢里的人！”队长懒洋洋的拖长声音命令两个看守。  
两人站直身体敬了一个礼，相互看了一眼慢悠悠在水牢周围巡逻。  
在守卫们重点看守的水牢里，饱吸海水结着盐的结晶的木柱上捆着一位青年男性，水牢潮气熏湿耳鬓褐色短发一簇一簇凌乱的贴在脸侧，小麦色的下颌四周有一圈青青的胡茬，濡湿半透明衬衣紧紧的贴在起伏的胸膛上，这名囚徒看起来十分的颓废。  
铛——铛——铛——  
午夜的钟声敲响，皎洁的月光透过狭小的囚窗给水牢幽暗的水面带来一些微弱白色光斑。囚徒的眼皮随着钟声掀开一条缝，一直装作假寐的蓝色眼睛眼神清明的看着四周，刺骨冰冷海水快要让他找不到自己的双腿。  
他的手微微动作从袖口抽出一块小小的刀片快速的磨断手腕上的草绳，眼睛瞥向牢笼另一边守卫巡逻晃过的灯光。  
扑通！  
“谁？”提灯守卫停下脚步连忙将刺目的灯光打向向水牢。  
明亮的光影扫过Meteor的似笑非笑的脸，蓝色玻璃珠样的眼睛被照的透亮，一滴晶莹的水珠掉落在勾着的嘴唇上。  
“呸，原来是这个家伙醒过来”戴着头盔的守卫冲着牢内啐了一声。  
“他醒来更要盯紧他，不能让他跑了”提灯守卫浑浊的棕黄色的眼睛表情阴暗的盯着Meteor的脸说道。  
两个守卫就那么嘀咕一阵，再次开始巡逻。  
水牢再次回归到黑暗中，洁白的月光投在水面上的斑点动了动。  
提灯守卫两人顺利的与下一队守卫交接完毕。  
当接班的守卫灯光再次扫过水牢的木柱上，那里早已空无一人。  
新接班的守卫疑惑的看着空无一人的木柱，忽然水里伸出一个手臂抓住他的脚，接着被人抹了脖子倒地毙命。他手里的提灯掉在地面四散的玻璃与灯油熄灭了火光。暗影中藏着的模糊轮廓正是应该在水牢中Meteor的脸，他脸上的笑意比先前更加浓烈，隔着木栏摸着守卫腰间挂着的钥匙打开了困了他三日的牢笼。  
Meteor解决看守比他预计的时间要长了许多，没有海水的浸泡使得他的下半身有了知觉，湿透了的衣物凉嗖嗖的贴着皮肤。  
来不及更换衣物，Meteor急需找到他的袖剑与其他装备  
溜到暗的房间夺回金苹果。  
Meteor从窗户上钻了出去攀爬着岩壁来到存放他的装备的房间穿戴整齐，接着他挂在塔楼的窗户边偷听仆人们的谈话。  
“Albert大人带着他的新欢去了他的卧房，今天晚上又能偷懒不用值班，你记得来我房间”女仆悄悄对着男仆邀约。  
“我一定回去的，到时候你听到‘喵’就给我开门。”  
这对男女的窗外闪过Meteor攀爬的影子，那个人的卧房在塔楼的最顶层。  
Meteor轻巧的翻入塔楼最顶层的窗户，悄无声息的走过走廊华丽的地毯。  
Albert的卧室门虚掩着，Meteor透过门缝看到房间里空无一人。  
他将门推开，钻入门内。  
Meteor一入眼帘的就是华丽的四柱床里隆起的被子，他掀开被子失望的看着里边是几个枕头。  
这时，身后传来了鼓掌声。  
“没想到我们的刺客也会被这样的低级玩笑所欺骗。”熟悉的声音嘲讽着Meteor。  
“你自己倒是送上门来。”Meteor弹出袖剑转身刺向身后的Albert，Albert抽出手杖里的剑卡住劈脸而来的刀刃，作为剑鞘的另外一截桄榔丢在地上。  
“没想到你这么听话，完全按照我的预想来到这里，甚至如我预想的一样没有检查你的袖剑。”Albert的刀刃一偏接着力将袖剑崩散成一地零件。  
Meteor看情况不妙后退一步抽出腰间的佩剑，任然被Albert占尽先机。  
Albert只用两击将Meteor逼到墙角，一个剑花就瓦解Meteor的左边的袖剑。而Meteor刺向Albert腹部的攻击被游刃有余的躲开。  
Albert的一只手捉Meteor的右臂，丢掉手中的剑将刺客的手臂一拧便让手中的剑挑开Meteor腰间的武器带，吹箭、烟雾弹、手枪、子弹叮铃桄榔掉了一地。  
疼痛难忍的Meteor最终将佩剑也掉在了地上，没有武器的他被Albert摁在墙壁上。  
“我非常期待享你雌伏在我脚下时的样子”Albert将脚下的剑向远处一踢，在Meteor的耳侧说道。  
凑近Meteor的脸无限放大，空闲的手抚摸Meteor圆润的屁股，抬起的腿根恶意的研磨着Meteor沉睡着的胯下。  
“你休想！”Meteor咬牙切齿的反击道，然而紧贴墙壁根本让他说不清话语。  
“哦？败者还这么嘴硬？”Albert的手上多了一个金灿灿到东西。  
“你被你一直守护的金苹果玷污会是什么样的表情？”Albert绕有兴趣的看着Meteor，金苹果散发的光芒让Meteor身上布料变成了灰烬，只残留着金属与皮革制成的装饰十分毫无遮挡作用的挂着赤裸的身体上。  
“这一身破烂真的与你十分相称”Albert的手指攀爬到Meteor胸膛上夹住藏着皮革装饰后的乳尖，异样的感觉使得抵着墙壁挣扎的Meteor倒抽一口气，紧接着他的后庭Albert的手指撬开无法形容液体一样的金属流入肠内凝固成圆柱形的东西，指尖在淡褐色的入口处搅了搅搭在金属物上，只是一瞬强烈能量从物体发出刺激柔软的肠壁。  
“你放进去什么？是金苹果……？不……唔……”Meteor瞪着Albert的眼睛失去了焦距，透明的唾液不受控制的从嘴角流淌到光裸的胸膛，曲线优美的背肌痉挛的鼓动，强烈的光芒从眼鼻口的溢出，失去血色Meteor看着像是一尊大理石制成的雕像。Albert松开被金苹果控制神智的Meteor，后者像断了线的木偶跌坐在地面无机的看着地面。  
一周后，兄弟会收到到了翡冷翠的新总督如期就任和金苹果丢失的消息。


End file.
